


Какого цвета твои глаза?

by Erinee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past partial color blindness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinee/pseuds/Erinee
Summary: В каноне MCU до эксперимента, помимо прочих проблем со здоровьем, у Стива была цветовая слепота. Предположим, что у него была тританопия. А усиленная сывороткой память работает как эйдетическая, позволяя не вспоминать, а переживать заново моменты из прошлого.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Тританопия — нарушение цветовых ощущений в сине-фиолетовой области спектра, встречается крайне редко — менее 1 % у мужчин и женщин. 
> 
> Вторая глава — статья журналистки, куски из которой зачитывает Баки.
> 
> Спасибо TylerAsDurden за беттинг и поддержку.

Время давно перевалило за десять, и даже их тихий район шумел, как потревоженный улей. 

Стив перелил кофе из турки в чашку и оставил ее на краю стола. Эта нехитрая традиция появилась недавно и была еще одной деталью, помогавшей верить в наконец обретенный покой. Он подошел к окну и, отбивая карандашом мотив прицепившейся на пробежке песни, стал выискивать на оживленной улице идею для наброска. Пальцы жаждали движения: резких штрихов и плавных линий, чувственных изгибов, наполняющих жизнью теней. Стив так давно не рисовал по вдохновению, а не привычке, что усомнился бы, помнит ли, как это делать. Если бы это его беспокоило: сейчас он не обязан был даже рисовать хорошо.

— Ко-офе.

Сонное растягивание гласных непостижимым образом напоминало довольное ворчание кота. Выспался, значит.

Все еще встрепанный спросонья, с мокрыми прядями волос у лица, в свободных пижамных штанах и футболке Баки выглядел расслабленным. Это грело больше, чем солнце за спиной, от которого тот щурился, забавно морща нос. Стив сделал шаг в сторону, и Баки довольно выдохнул. Постоял немного и, сдавшись, подался вперед, утыкаясь лбом Стиву в ключицу; щекотно фыркнул, обнял, притягивая ближе и удобно устраиваясь головой на плече.

— Вот так и стой.

«Ученые выяснили, что человеку в сутки нужно пять объятий, — сказал Баки однажды утром, встречая Стива в дверях. — Раз». Дальше никто не считал: в мире хватало рамок, в которые их пытались загнать. Простое слово стало еще одной точкой невозврата, привычкой Стива заканчивать день объятием, а Баки – начинать с него новый.

Разомкнув руки и отодвинувшись, Баки потянулся за чашкой, отпил глоток, смакуя послевкусие, и весело прищурился:

— Спасаешь меня от солнца, готовишь по утрам кофе, приносишь свежие круассаны. Может мне на тебе жениться?

Стив улыбнулся, собираясь ехидно ответить, и застыл от неожиданности. 

Синие.

 

У Баки глаза цвета неба - говорили умилявшиеся соседки и восторженные девушки, но это было для Стива загадкой. Его небо переливалось красными оттенками: на рассвете – больше розовых тонов, а на закате – лиловых. Глаза Баки были другими.

 

Ясный лазоревый небосвод Стив впервые увидел на следующий день после эксперимента. Все еще оглушенный смертью доктора Эрскина, не освоившийся в собственном теле, уставший от бесконечных вопросов и тестов, он вырвался на минуту перевести дух. Дверь на крышу оказалась открытой, а сама крыша – безлюдной. Он запрокинул голову, делая глубокий вдох, и едва не пропал.

Сыворотка подарила ему новый цвет. Насыщенный до осязаемости. Хотелось зачерпнуть его руками и, как в детстве, рисовать пальцами, чтобы краска забилась под ногти и в трещинки кожи и не отмывалась несколько дней. Позже он так и сделал, купив на первое жалованье несколько тюбиков. Наслаждаясь новым цветом, он использовал его всякий раз, когда под рукой оказывались бумага и кисти. Только портреты Баки оставались черно-белыми. Стив ждал.

 

Тусклое освещение в лаборатории должно было исказить восприятие. Наверное. Стив не обратил внимания. Остро кололо в груди чувство облегчения – Баки был жив – и подгоняла адреналином необходимость скорее выбраться наружу, помочь остальным.

Присмотреться удалось по дороге в лагерь. Выцветшие глаза казались серыми на измученном лице: тусклые, без привычного задорного блеска, в тени от упрямо сведенных бровей. Баки пошатывался, но шел вперед. Он слабо реагировал на происходящее, не то давно высмеял бы Стива, что постоянно крутится рядом. А Стив с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не сгрести его в охапку и так, на руках, нести до самого лагеря. Он едва не потерял Баки, отплясывая с кордебалетом на потеху публике. Едва не потерял Баки… Стоило подумать, и грудь сдавливало волной ярости и отчаянной заботы, снова и снова. Приходилось считать про себя: пять на вдох, пять на выдох, – словно у него все еще была астма, а лекарство осталось на кухонном столе.

Как оказалось, быть Капитаном удобно. Заставить Баки беречь себя было, наверное, не проще, чем раньше самого Стива – не лезть в драки с парнями в два раза больше него. Зато он мог попросить других: задержать Баки еще на ночь в госпитале, почаще вызывать на перевязки, присматривать, чтобы он съедал свою порцию. Проще говоря – мешать упрямиться еще и тогда, когда Стив не видит.

Естественно, Баки узнал и был не в восторге. Смотрел с прищуром и возмущением, готовый наорать, а Стив не мог сдержать улыбку – к тому моменту серый разбавила голубизна, – любовался и верил, что все еще будет: они вернутся домой после победы и он нарисует самые яркие глаза на свете. Баки не выдержал и фыркнул, махнув рукой:

— Черт с тобой, наседка.

 

Когда алкоголь не помог забыться, Стив, как утопающий за соломинку, схватился за карандаш. Раз за разом он рисовал знакомые черты, но стоило добавить цвет, и иллюзия исчезала. Он перепробовал множество оттенков и извел всю оставшуюся краску, но с родного лица на него неизменно смотрели чужие глаза.

Порванные листы он сжег в том же разрушенном баре, на костре из обломков мебели и кистей, и перестал ждать.

 

Проснувшийся в двадцать первом веке Стив много рисовал – знакомые механические движения помогали успокоиться. Привыкать было сложно, но, как бы абсурдно это не звучало, изменившийся мир становился более реальным и не таким пугающим, стоило перенести его на бумагу.

Позже, освоившись и вновь став Капитаном Америка, выкроить свободный день и посидеть в Центральном парке с альбомом удавалось редко. С желанием рисовать дела обстояли еще хуже – слишком много болезненных воспоминаний это будило в душе. Но изредка бывало иначе. 

Однажды он поддался на уговоры Пеппер и с благотворительного аукциона была продана целая кипа его набросков и законченных работ. Портреты Мстителей, зарисовки из городской жизни, натюрморты со стаканчиками кофе на вынос – ничего, связанного с прошлым.

— У него все в порядке с глазами – сыворотка же. Неприязни тоже нет – посмотрите на его костюм. Социальный протест? Зеленые бывают надоедливыми, но кто-нибудь слышал про синих? — рассуждал Тони, разглядывая пейзаж в непривычной цветовой гамме. Единственный, кто, как обычно, не постеснялся спросить. — Они тебя чем-то обидели, Кэп?

— Художник так видит, — отмахнулась от него Наташа и утащила Стива к барной стойке. Ей было плевать на рисунки, и она умела отвлечь внимание. Например, вручив кислотно-розовый коктейль с ярким желтым зонтиком.

— Наташа, я не…

— Он вкусный. Развлекайся, — она легко коснулась губами его щеки и, захватив свой бокал, ушла, изящно лавируя в толпе в такт музыке. Рыжий был ее цветом. Такой же обманчиво теплый и неуловимо опасный, как языки пламени.

Нарисованный быстрыми штрихами портрет с мазком сока вместо локона оказался самым дорогим лотом в тот вечер.

 

Стив освоился с техникой, определился с любимыми блюдами, давно не обращал внимания на сумасшедший ритм города. Божественные и инопланетные проблемы грозили Земле не слишком часто, задания Фьюри ощущались обыденной рутиной. Шел третий год после пробуждения, а он все еще пытался привыкнуть. Бегал по утрам, общался с людьми в меру необходимости, помогал старикам из дома напротив. Все шло... нормально. 

Пока ЩИТ не оказался ГИДРой, а упавшая маска не открыла лицо Баки, который его не помнил. И без того покрытая трещинами уверенность в происходящем рассыпалась на куски под гнетом вины и пристального неузнающего взгляда. Глаза Солдата были под стать имени – прозрачно-голубые, холодные и смертельно-безразличные. Доблестный Капитан Америка – деморализован и разбит не равным противником, а ожившим прошлым. Но под слоями звездно-полосатой формы и стальных мускулов сделал новый вдох упрямый мальчишка из Бруклина. Он еще не знал, как все исправить, но был готов пытаться снова и снова, и ждать. Впервые за долгое время, он почувствовал твердую землю под ногами. 

 

В его объективности усомнился бы и ребенок, тем более после двух лет поисков, но с другого конца комнаты настороженно смотрел не Зимний Солдат. И пусть Баки больше семидесяти лет не было рядом, Стив прекрасно знал, когда тот говорит правду, а когда лжет. 

Убеждая Баки, что все не обязано заканчиваться дракой, он не был настолько наивен, чтобы безоговорочно верить в систему. Но надеялся на то, что страх не возобладает. Напрасно. Адвокат, человеческое отношение, минимальное уважение к личности? Чушь. Самодовольный чиновник из спецслужб не собирался соблюдать правила, установленные собственным правительством. Это так его пытались убедить подписать Акт? Кем его считали? Идиотом?

Стив пристально следил за изображением на экране, готовый сорваться с места, лишь только понадобится помощь. И плевать он хотел на количество охраны – в костюме или без, он не отдаст им Баки. 

Камера не передавала все оттенки, но Баки был в порядке, насколько вообще можно было быть в порядке, прикованным к креслу в стеклянном ящике под угрозой разряда тока за лишнее движение. А потом свет погас, и на мгновение Стив позволил себе злорадство – Росс заслуживал неприятностей. Какую-то минуту и несколько поворотов спустя, Стив понял, насколько был не прав – его встретил злой взгляд льдисто-голубых глаз. Плохое предчувствие обернулось кошмаром.

 

Сосредоточенность перед дракой окрашивала глаза Баки в цвет грозового неба, а редкие минуты спокойствия – в грязно-голубой (если цвет мог быть изможденным, это был он). Когда радужка становилась блекло-серой – Баки вновь сомневался в себе. Воспоминания о доме вызывали у него улыбку и заставляли светло-голубые глаза светиться радостью. В отчаянии они выцветали до пепельного. Множество оттенков, на которые не было времени любоваться.

Во дворце Т’Чаллы, под заботливым присмотром лучших врачей удалось перевести дух. Стив понимал, что рано было останавливаться, – он никогда не бросал своих. Но Баки нужна была медицинская помощь, а ему – передышка. Даже у сыворотки были пределы. 

Он позволил себе расслабиться, а ведь стоило догадаться, когда глаза Баки остались слишком светлыми. Он должен был понять, а не надеяться, что вот теперь-то... Наивный идиот.

Мерно замедляясь, пищал кардиограф, тихо шумели насосы криокамеры. Стив не мог ничего сделать и бессильно смотрел, как за покрывавшимся инеем стеклом в последний раз вздрагивают ресницы Баки. Дыхание перехватило от ужаса: “Не в последний!” Он готов был молиться, но мониторы рисовали прямую линию биения сердца, в которое он верил. 

Туда-сюда сновали, негромко переговариваясь, врачи и техники. Стив неподвижно стоял в стороне, привыкая к обустраивавшемуся в легких одиночеству, и чувствовал, как белый вырождался в цвет боли.

 

Стив был рядом, когда Баки разбудили. Он честно пытался не лезть под руку и не командовать. Бледный, дезориентированный, Баки казался таким юным и ранимым, что Стив едва держался за остатки здравомыслия и проминавшуюся под пальцами хромированную столешницу.

Затуманенное криосном и лекарствами сознание плохо воспринимало реальность, и первой проснулась мышечная память. Вслед за промелькнувшим в глазах испугом, тело Баки напряглось. Он попытался свернуться клубком, уходя от прикосновений, и тут же замер, вытянувшись по стойке смирно. Гримаса паники сменилась оцепенением сведенного судорогой лица. Баки ждал боли за секундную слабость размораживаемого тела, и Стив сорвался.

— Баки, ты в безопасности, — оттеснив плечом одного из врачей, он выловил из воды кусок льда и стал растирать им ладони и предплечья. После уже привычной вакандской жары выстуженный кондиционерами воздух реанимационного зала сработал, как триггер, заставляя тело Стива разогреваться сильнее.

— Капитан, вы не можете! — возмущенный шепот оборвался под пристальным взглядом.

Стив, не слушая возражений, вылил на себя ведро талой воды, стряхнул с плеча ледяную крошку и кивнул одному из техников. Стоило ему переступить борт ванны и опуститься на дно, крышка беззвучно встала на место, отсекая их ото всех, приглушая звуки. К его облегчению, изнутри подсвеченный лампами полупрозрачный пластик напоминал скорее кокон, чем саркофаг. Пожалуй, будь вода теплее, стало бы даже уютно. Он оперся о стенку и потянул Баки на себя. Шейный и плечевые фиксаторы сложились – тело, потеряв опору, погрузилось глубже в воду, одновременно оказываясь в объятиях Стива.

— Я здесь.

Закаменевшие мышцы постепенно расслабились, а голубые глаза доверительно закрылись. Баки узнал его голос. 

— Ты не один, я здесь, — Стив прижался щекой к мокрым волосам и слушал выравнивающееся дыхание. Радость прорастала в груди, прочно связывая надежду с реальностью.

 

Проекция карты напоминала рисунок двухлетнего малыша – мешанина цветных стрелок и кружков. 

— Плохой план. Четверть часа Ванда будет без прикрытия, а подходов слишком много, чтобы все контролировать.

Наташа, подумав, кивнула и передвинула алую точку, а Пятница пересчитала данные и выдала новый прогноз. Прошло меньше недели с момента пробуждения и всего пара дней после беседы со Стрэнджем, но Баки на равных участвовал в обсуждении, и к нему прислушивались. С их нехваткой времени и людей игнорировать профессионала такого уровня было бы непозволительной глупостью, но команда сработалась даже лучше, чем Стив ожидал. Вот только Баки казался еще более отстраненным, чем до криосна.

«По-моему, Танос – достаточный повод быть не в духе».

«Стив, дай ему время».

«Кэп, хватит мельтешить, в порядке твой Барнс».

Все казались уверенными, но самого себя убедить не удавалось, и Стив решил поступить так, как привык с детства – атаковать проблему в лоб. И целую бесконечность стоял под дверью, прежде чем собрался с духом.

— Баки, я хотел поговорить.

В комнате было холодно даже по его меркам. Стив вдохнул, прогоняя из головы узоры изморози на стекле, и едва сдержался, чтобы не отшатнуться, встретившись с Баки взглядом. В солнечном сплетении болезненно заныло. Страхи обернулись реальностью. Он мог и дальше обманываться, слушать друзей, списывать все на сосредоточенность и стресс, но не имел права. 

— Бак? — осторожно подобранные слова рассыпались трухой. В голове белым шумом трещали осколки фраз Стрэнджа, врачей, женщины-психотерапевта с голосом, напоминавшим мамин, к которой он пришел почти год назад. Набор звуков, раньше имевший смысл. — Ты не будешь участвовать.

Сорвавшийся с языка приказ хлестнул тишину. Баки нахмурился и подобрался, балансируя на грани между расслабленностью и готовностью к драке. 

— Повтори.

Стив смотрел на рекалибрующиеся пластины новой, не заклейменной чужой волей руки. Линии сталкивались, перекрывали друг друга, не давали отвести взгляд. В ушах грохотал перестук колес, рот наполнился кислым привкусом отчаяния. Наперегонки с завывающими ветром секундами он рванулся вперед, пытаясь дотянуться.

— Останься! Ты же... Ты говорил. Баки. Не надо. Я сам. Я справлюсь, обещаю, — легкие жгло. Стив старался втиснуть всего себя в короткие промежутки между хриплыми вдохами и надеялся. — Ты не обязан. Я… Я не поэтому согласился. Баки. 

— Господи, Роджерс! 

Стив сморгнул темноту и улыбнулся – лицо Баки было совсем рядом, а под пальцами вздымалась грудная клетка. Дотянулся. Он сжал в кулак футболку и придвинулся ближе, цепляясь за металлическое плечо для надежности. Теплая ладонь легла на щеку, отвлекая внимание.

— Стиви, дыши вместе со мной. Вдох, выдох. Ну же, сосредоточься. Вдох, выдох. 

Стив слушал родной голос, впитывал кожей биение пульса, всматривался в светлые глаза напротив и не замечал ничего вокруг – как приемник, настроенный на нужную волну. 

— Давай, возвращайся, мелкий. Вдох...

— Выдох. Спасибо, Баки, — горло саднило, но он снова спокойно дышал. Россыпью муравьиных укусов ныла подвернутая нога. Стив с сожалением выпустил из пальцев мягкую ткань и удобнее уселся на полу, потирая правую голень. 

— Ну и что это было? — Баки не отодвинулся, но его взгляд из обеспокоенного стал тяжелым, вызывая смутное ощущение, которое Стив не мог ухватить, – как щекотка в голове. 

— Паническая атака, наверное. Сыворотка не помогает от нервов.

— Идиотом будешь прикидываться с кем-нибудь другим. Я спрашиваю, какого черта ты сам себя накрутил? 

Только что встревоженный и заботливый, мгновение спустя Баки пытался надрать ему уши, резко выговаривая за то, что Стив еще сам не успел осознать. Так всегда было. 

Воспоминание вернуло Стиву уверенность.

— Ты разговариваешь только по делу, а после общих сборов уходишь. Сторонишься меня, скрываешь эмоции, но злишься. Я же вижу, — Стив старался говорить спокойно, не давить. — И здесь холодно, как в морозилке.

Баки растеряно моргнул.

— Это Бартон. Жаловался, что после здешнего пекла в нормальном климате они с Сэмом отморозят себе что-нибудь жизненно важное, в отличие от всяких накачанных сывороткой суперсолдат, богов и магов. Мы поспорили.

— Поспорили, — повторил Стив, вспоминая шутливое ворчание. Даже закаленные нервы Мстителей не выдерживали, и когда казалось, что мозги вот-вот вскипят, Клинт с Сэмом по негласному решению разряжали обстановку. 

Стоило всего лишь озвучить свои страхи, и простое объяснение их развеяло. Это было решением – разговор, который расставил бы все по своим местам, отстроил рухнувшие мосты и ослабил натяжение связывающих нитей. Радость веселящим газом разбегалась от сердца, а воздух не казался таким стылым. 

— Я злюсь, потому что ты разбудил меня, но нужен тебе он. От Зимнего солдата будет больше пользы, когда придется выйти против Таноса – что кидать в бой, как не оружие? И чем ты после этого лучше ГИДРы?

Монотонный голос рухнул на плечи весом давней вины. Сворой голодных гиен расхохотались кошмары, вылезшие из дальнего угла подсознания, а шепот Рамлоу с издевкой поздравил с выигранной премией друга века, ласково упрекнув в лицемерии. Стив с трудом заставил себя поднять взгляд, пытаясь хоть в этом не уподобиться твари, дотянувшей до него свои щупальца, и отшатнулся, инстинктивно укрываясь за щитом. 

Щит лежал на кресле в соседней комнате, а перед ним стоял не враг. Стив выпрямился, подставляясь обвинению или удару, и замер – Баки заслуживал откровенности.

— Ты в самом деле так думаешь, — Баки говорил медленнее, когда старался не сорваться. Но глаза полыхали яростью, и спокойствие было тонким утренним ледком на луже, готовым хрустнуть в любой момент. — Когда ты последний раз высыпался? Высыпался, а не спал, Стив.

«Сегодня» умерло так и не прозвучав.

— Ты загоняешь себя в гроб, но надеешься, что я стану прохлаждаться под пальмами, отсиживаясь за спиной его Величества? Или позволю тебе продолжать планировать свое самоубийство? Думал я не узнаю, заговорщик хренов? Одиночная вылазка? Как ты вообще до такого додумался?

— Баки.

— Я не злюсь на тебя, Стив. Я тебя придушить готов! Какого черта творится в твоей бестолковой голове?! 

— Баки.

— Что Баки? Я уже сто лет Баки, а ты как был, так и остался упертым бараном, который вечно суется в самое пекло.

Стив закусил губу, сдерживая бурю эмоций. Он словно вернулся на много лет назад, в сотни минут, когда Баки, перенервничавший и оттого раздраженный, отчитывал его, а он сам с трудом мог сосредоточиться, едва вынырнув из удушающего страха. Не только Баки разрешалось волноваться! И каждый раз сердитый голос, утихающий адреналин в крови, непрошенное «а если бы…» в голове, – все вместе распаляло упрямство, начинало зудеть под кожей желанием обнять, вынуждая умолкнуть, или наоборот, передразнить, показать язык, чтобы аж задохнулся от возмущения. 

Баки резко затих и, не мигая, уставился на него. День все больше напоминал эмоциональные русские горки, а Стив с двадцатых ненавидел аттракционы. 

Короткий смешок перерос в заливистый хохот. Баки вытирал выступающие слезы и всхлипывал, втягивая воздух. Таяли под пальцами чужие острые грани.

— Ну как маленький, ей богу.

— Придурок, — буркнул покрасневший Стив и, не выдержав, улыбнулся. Как же он соскучился. 

 

— Стив? Стив, о чем задумался? — похлопывание по плечу вернуло его в реальность, к яркому цвету, которого не было в воспоминаниях.

— Бак, твои глаза. Целую вечность хотел их нарисовать. Такие красивые!

Стив любовался и не мог насмотреться. Он готов был обхватить ладонями лицо Баки, если тот шевельнется, чтобы не мешал запоминать. Но Баки замер, стоял, не двигаясь, с широко распахнутыми невозможными глазами и... порозовевшими скулами? Стив моргнул, раз, другой, – с детства привыкший быть его моделью, Баки никогда не смущался, сколько бы Стив его не разглядывал. 

— Синие. Я хотел сказать – синие. Невероятные… В смысле, ну, все говорили, что у тебя глаза цвета неба, а я же не видел, помнишь? Сыворотка вылечила, и я все ждал, но ты… И потом было не до того, и я думал успеется, знаешь. Подожду, вернемся домой. Но когда ты… я пытался по памяти, пытался представить, не получалось. Все это время. И каждый раз не то, а сейчас вдруг. Они были правы, Бак, – как небо.

— Знаменитое красноречие Капитана Америка. Так и тянет броситься совершать подвиги, но, боюсь, кофе остынет. — Если румянец и правда был, в чем Стив и без того начал сомневаться, Баки удалось очень быстро взять себя в руки. — Кстати, сваришь еще, — он отсалютовал чашкой, — так уж и быть, соглашусь позировать.

— Баки Барнс – образец бескорыстия.

— Ну упс, место идеала добропорядочности уже занято. Кстати об идеалах.

— Нет, — Стив внутренне содрогнулся, когда Баки одним глотком допил кофе и, отставив чашку, потянулся к лежащему на столе журналу.

— Да. Наташа плохое не посоветует. «Как выжить при встрече с Капитаном Америка: краткое пособие для журналистов и не только». Что ты сделал с бедной мисс Гэблер? 

Баки погрузился в чтение. Он водил глазами по строкам, отвлекался, оценивал Стива, по привычке чуть склонив голову на бок, сравнивая и порой кивая в согласии. Чем дальше, тем более озорной казалась его улыбка, а взгляд – нечитаемым, и тем отчетливее пробегали мурашки по спине Стива.

— О, это надо слышать. 

_«Блокнот с планом интервью лежал рядом с чашкой недопитого кофе, но в нем не было вопросов, которые никак не удавалось выкинуть из головы. Каково это, когда тебя обнимает Капитан Америка? Любит ли он запускать руку в волосы партнера, когда целует? И какие его губы на вкус? Как звучит страстная хрипотца в его голосе?_

_Как ни парадоксально, взять себя в руки мне помог сам виновник, – глядя на него, порой легко забыть, какая пропасть отделяет его от нас. Дитя начала прошлого века, с помощью сыворотки или собственного упрямства, он прижился в нашем времени, став его неотъемлемой частью, уникальной смесью старомодных манер и новых привычек._

_Фантазия рассыпалась, как карточный домик: о каких поцелуях может идти речь до первого, нет, пожалуй, не раньше третьего свидания._

_Я успокоилась, и следующие полтора часа пролетели незаметно. Конечно, мысль “а что, если все же?..”»_

— Вот возьму и поцелую.

Стив не успел понять, на что среагировал – было это упрямство в ответ на неуместные, смущающие слова или интонацию, с которой они были произнесены...

— Только мисс Гэблер такое не скажи, она же, бедная, не выдержит, — или взгляд, с которым Баки продолжал на него смотреть? — В суд она на тебя не подаст, но все следующие интервью придется брать мне, ради спасения ни в чем не повинных журналистов.

Вообразил он вызов в глазах Баки или нет, уже не имело значения. В кулаке он зажал футболку, а другая ладонь, как влитая, легла на шею Баки, притягивая ближе. 

Стив не думал, что можно мечтать о чем-то, не осознавая того. 

Обнимать Баки было приятно. Целовать его, прослеживать губами теплую, наглую улыбку, собирать языком вкус кофе оказалось на неуловимую бесконечность лучше, почти идеально, но… мало. Тревожная мысль заскреблась на краю сознания и исчезла, спугнутая глухим стуком и холодом железных пальцев на затылке. Баки ответил на поцелуй.

Стив прижался губами к виску, стараясь успокоить колотящееся сердце и не разомлеть от щекотного дыхания. Словно угадывая мысли, Баки провел носом вдоль шеи и прикусил кожу под подбородком. В синих глазах плясали черти, но к ним Стив давно привык. Он чмокнул Баки в лоб и отстранился. 

— Собирайся, мы идем на свидание, — Стив ехидно улыбнулся. — Я уже и так попрал мои старомодные манеры. Нельзя разрушать образ замшелого блюстителя морали, люди не поймут.

Баки ошарашенно хлопнул ресницами и расхохотался, притягивая Стива в объятие и снова целуя.

— К черту людей. Меня все устраивает.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Статья журналистки, которую читал Баки

**Как выжить при встрече с Капитаном Америка: краткое пособие для журналистов и не только**  
_О.Гэблер_

Давайте сразу расставим все точки над «и». Это не расследование, за которое могут присудить Пулитцеровскую премию. Если вы ждете шокирующих подробностей из жизни мистера Роджерса, что ж, ждите дальше. В этой статье их нет. Все мы знаем, что он не ест младенцев на завтрак, не принимает ванны из крови девственниц и не является тайным главой наркокартеля. Это не разоблачение века, а крик души и предупреждение о том, что долгое время замалчивалось моими коллегами. И если вы его читаете, значит, наш главный редактор гуманнее, чем про него говорят. 

Моя история началась одним солнечным утром с нового задания от шефа:

— Мне нужен материал о Роджерсе. Работай.

Накануне Землю не пытались захватить инопланетяне, Мстители никого не спасали и даже не делали громких заявлений. Никаких сенсаций и срочных сообщений. И все же нужно было написать что-то новое о Капитане Америка. Мы знаем об этом человеке все, и в то же время мы не знаем о нем ничего. Это ли не вызов? Да и кто в здравом уме откажется лично с ним познакомиться?

Две недели спустя я хоть спросонья могла рассказать, о чем говорилось в любом из интервью Капитана за последние пять лет, и, входя в башню Мстителей, была готова ко встрече, как никто прежде. Но не к тому, чем она обернется.

Все слышали про знаменитый укоризненный взгляд Стива Роджерса и его осуждающие брови. Все, кому доводилось долго с ним общаться, утверждали, что самим своим присутствием он заставляет окружающих хотеть стать лучше. Все видели КАК он выглядит. Но никто никогда не предупреждал, что он настолько горяч, что вам будет стыдно. В толпе эффект не так заметен, но тет-а-тет – поверьте, у вас нет шансов. Поэтому лучше ограничиться просьбой дать автограф и сфотографироваться. Если же вы, как и я, оказались в безвыходной ситуации, то Бог вам в помощь. И несколько советов. 

Во-первых, темы для разговора.

Приветствия, ничего не значащий обмен любезностями, погода, курс акций на бирже, да хоть глобальное потепление – все это абсолютно безопасно. Свободно разговаривайте о чем угодно, пока это не касается личного. Дело в том, что есть просто улыбка Стива Роджерса, а есть улыбка Стива Роджерса, который с огнем в глазах рассказывает вам о важных для него вещах и людях. Поверьте, бросить все и записаться в Армию спасения, – все еще не самый плохой вариант, по крайней мере вы сможете собой гордиться. 

Во-вторых, взгляд.

Самое оптимальное – рассматривать обстановку, можете даже пройтись по комнате и пролистать книги, поменять фотографии местами – занять руки. Если у вас плохо с периферическим зрением, или вы хотите рискнуть, можете смотреть вдаль поверх его плеча. Это не оскорбительно, это необходимо, а мистер Роджерс хороший человек, он поймет, что для сохранения здравого рассудка иногда нужно поступиться манерами. 

Еще он не слепой, поэтому, если встреча запланирована заранее, он будет достаточно милосердным, чтобы прийти не в обтягивающей футболке, хотя это вас не спасет. Пять слов. Ключицы. В. Расстегнутом. Вороте. Рубашки. 

Не смотрите на стол – руки художника, крутящие в пальцах резинку для волос.

Не смотрите ему в лицо – он поджимает губы, когда старается не рассмеяться, а серьезную складочку между бровей так и тянет разгладить. 

И ни за что не смотрите ему в глаза, голубые и беспощадно бездонные.

В-третьих, самонадеянность.

Если вы думаете, что робость, восторг и трепет – единственные чувства, которые может вызвать у вас встреча с Капитаном Америка, обещаю, в моем «я же говорила» не будет и капли злорадства. Я была на вашем месте, считала себя прожженной профессионалкой и сломалась. Не прошло и получаса. 

Блокнот с планом интервью лежал рядом с чашкой недопитого кофе, но в нем не было вопросов, которые никак не удавалось выкинуть из головы. Каково это, когда тебя обнимает Капитан Америка? Любит ли он запускать руку в волосы партнера, когда целует? И какие его губы на вкус? Как звучит страстная хрипотца в его голосе?

— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете? — беспокойство в голосе и внимательный взгляд – в этом весь Стив Роджерс. Интересно, темнеют ли его глаза от возбуждения? — Я включу кондиционер, здесь сегодня жарковато. 

Я сморгнула непрошенную картинку и увидела в полированной столешнице свое раскрасневшееся лицо. Это отрезвило лучше, чем заботливо предложенный стакан холодной воды. У многих, если не у всех, бывают фантазии о ком-то из публичных персон, но замечтаться о герое детства в его присутствии... А ведь я уже давно не девочка-подросток с бушующими гормонами! Ох, как мне было неловко.

Как ни парадоксально, взять себя в руки мне помог сам виновник, рассказав забавную историю о самом жарком лете детства и напомнив тем самым, когда родился, – глядя на Стива, порой легко забыть, какая пропасть отделяет его от нас. Дитя начала прошлого века, с помощью сыворотки или собственного упрямства, он прижился в нашем времени, став его неотъемлемой частью, уникальной смесью старомодных манер и новых привычек.

Фантазия рассыпалась, как карточный домик: о каких поцелуях может идти речь до первого, нет, пожалуй, не раньше третьего свидания. 

Я успокоилась, и следующие полтора часа пролетели незаметно. Конечно, мысль «а что, если все же?..» нет-нет да возвращалась, но Стив Роджерс – изумительный рассказчик. Убедиться в этом вы сможете уже в следующем номере, а пока притворимся, что я не советовала любителям фотографии наведаться на угол Мэдисон-авеню и востока 57-ой улицы, например, в пятницу, часиков в 10 утра.


End file.
